The Triplets
by shortstop02
Summary: it's nessie's first day of high school. she meets a boy who is in her every class. but he has a secret. she falls for him and follows him to voltara where she meets the triplets. the volturi has their parents.what will she do to save them?
1. A New Beginning

NESSIE POV

I woke up with two things on my mind. One: today was my sixth birthday, and two: today was my first day of high school! I know it seems a little weird because, come on six-year-olds don't go to high school, but I look like a sixteen-year-old, I've been alive for six years, and I have the mind of a woman in her thirties.  
Yes, it is a lot to take in, but oh well! My mom came into my room to wake me up, even though she probably knew I was already awake.

"Nessie, time to wake up." She said, pulling back my curtains. I groaned. My dad came in. "Nessie, I don't think you want to be late for your first day of school." He said and I groaned louder. "Okay, I don't think you want to keep Jacob waiting." He continued. I sat up immediately.

"Jacob's here?" I asked, a smile beginning to form. They chuckled and nodded. I jumped up. "Get out, get out, get out! I need to get dressed!" I screamed at them. They laughed, but got up and out of my room.

i changed into a nice green shirt, skinny jeans, and converse. my favorite outfit. i ran downstairs and there was Jacob, sitting on the couch. i walked over to him and put my hands over his eyes. "guess who?" i said, giggling. "Well, i now it's not Edward." i laugh. "It's not Bella. so it must be Nessie." i could tell he was smiling. s"No. this is Edward."

i say in my best imitation of my father. he laughs. "Ha-ha. very funny, Nessie." he turns around. his smiling face is inches away from mine. i inhale. there's this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and my heart thumps faster. i've never felt this way before. i pull back immedietly. "Nessie, come here." i hear my dad call. i walk into the kitchen. "Yeah? what's up?" i ask him. he smiles shyly. "um..." he says hesitantly. "it's time to go." he says finally. "okay, i'll tell jacob." i run back into teh living room. "no running!" jacob says when i come into teh room. i laugh. "come on! let's go!" i scream while running out the door. he laughs. we get in the car.

"so...what do you want to do after school?" jacob asks, excitedly. i laugh. i love this guy. "let's just get through the day first." i say, smiling. he laughs. when we got to the school, the first thing i see is a siny silver volvo. i stare at it for a minute, but shake it off. "what's you first class, jacob?" i ask, though i'm still staring at the volvo. i think it's my dad's, but if it was my dad's volvo, my mom's ferrari would be here, and they would have lied to me. they said i would get to go to high school by myself, without them breathing down my neck all the fricken time. and, come on, would they lie to me? "my first class is homeroom." he smiles. "duh. i'm not stupid." his smile widens. "duh. you're practically smarter than me." i start laughing. i look to my right. the volvo is still parked there. i look to my left. jacob's smiling face is there, laughing at his own joke. i smile. i get the same funny feeling in my stomach and my heart beats faster than ever. my smile fades immediatly. jacob sees my sad look. "what's wrong?" he asks. "nothing. nothing. i just--!" i stop talking immediatly. why? because i see a bright red ferrari drive into the parking spot next to the volvo. that means that the volvo is my dad's car and they are enlisting in high school. oh no! i am soooo gonna kill them. well not literally, of course.

i scream. the next thing i know, everyone in teh parking lot is frozen. well not literally, but frozen as in...just standing there, staring. at me. to my left, jacob is staring at me with a really worried look on his face. to my right, my parents are standing there. looking in the window that is suddenly rolled down.

they have a look of panic and worry on their faces. i smile hesitantly. "sorry." i say. everyone starts to move again. my parents are still staring at me, so is jacob. "sorry. can i talk to you?" i ask my parents. they give each other a 'look', but nod their heads. jacob gets out of the car while giving me a 'look'. jeeze. what's with people (ok not people, but you know what i mean.) giving each other these weird 'looks' these days.

"um...sorry for my asking. but why are you here?!" i question them seriously. "you know we don't look like people with a sixteen-year-old daughter. we don't even look like people with a six-year-old daughter. so we enrolled in high school with you." my dad says. my mom looks at me apologetically. "i know this is random--" i glare at them. "this is not random! you said i would have a year to myself! but no! you can't just give me one year!" i yelled and jumped out of the car. i could tell my dad wanted to run right up to me, bu the can't or the humans will see him.

when i get inside, i look for jacob. i walk around teh school looking for him. i'm completely out-of-it, but i can't help but notice all the boys staring at me with wide eyes. it's really creepy. i spot jacob coming out of the bathroom and run over to him. "jacob! there you are! i've been looking every where for you." i scream at him. he smiles.

"i was in teh bathroom. and you seem kinda pissed off right now...so...i'm just gonna back away slowly. you won't even notice i'm gone." he says. i laugh. "hey did you know that edward, bella, alice, rose, emmett, and jasper are all enrolling in this high school! that'll be just dandy, won't it?" i say sarcastically. i bow my head and jacob lifts it back up with is finger. "it's going to be just fine." i smile and finally notice my parents, aunts, and uncles staring at us. i look at them and blush.

"hi..." i say, hitting jacob in teh stomach with my elbow. he hits me back. it doesn't hurt one bit because of my indestructible skin, but when i hit jacob, tehe, he toppled over out of breath.

i can see every boy or girl who passes my family look at us with wide eyes and every time my dad, emmett, and jasper give them a menacing glare. i thought it was going to be like this. if they keep this up i won't have any friends. they'll all call me teh girl with the alien family. this is going to be a great year. not. my dad looks at me apologetically. then he smacks emmett and jasper upside teh head. they glare at him, but immediatly look at me apologetically.

the bell rings and we all go our seperate ways. jacob and i walk to my homeroom, even though i don't think he even has my homeroom. "um...bye." i say and start to walk into the classroom. jacob catches my hand. i turn around. everyone arounf me is staring . "um...jacob,i have to go to class." i say. "i just want the hug i never got this morning." he says with a small smile. "oh. you can have a hug after class. the bells about to ring." i pull my hand away and start to walk inside, when jacob grabs my other hand and pulls me into his famous teddy bear hug. i staer at him. my face inches away from his. i have the feeling again. the bell rings and i hear teh teahcer calling roll. "jacob, let go. i have to go. i'm going to get in trouble." i say to him urgently. his arms don't move an inch.

a teenage boy is walking to the room, but he stops when he sees my trying to pull away from jacob. he stares at me and i stare back. there's something in his eyes that tell me he's different from a regular human. i don't know how, but he is different. i feel an immediate connection with this boy i have never met.

"hey, buddy. i thinkn she wants down. is this your homeroom, because the final bell just rang." jacob turns to glare at this boy, but notices i'm staring at him. his face saddens and he puts me down. "bye, nessie. see you in third period." i smile. "bye, jacob. see you later." i turn to look at this boy again. he's still staring at me. i stare back. "hey...so you're name's nessie?" he asks. i smile sweetly at him. he smiles back. "hey...actually, my name is renesmee, but everyone i know calls me nessie." i say innocently. he smiles wider. "i'm mathew and i guess i know you now, so i'm going to call you nessie." he opens the classroom door. "this way, madam." he says. i giggle. there are two empty desks in teh back of the room. we both grab them. all through homeroom we passed notes and laughed. it was great. mathew is great. i can't wait to tell my parents about him!


	2. Auther's Note

HEY Y'ALL!!!!! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY LATELY, BUT I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE AFTER THIS LITTLE CHAPTER. AND YES, I STILL NEED TO WRITE A SECOND CHAPTER, I WAS JUST FINISHING THE FIRST ONE.

SEE YA!

3- shortstop02


End file.
